Come back
by Folk23
Summary: Post 5x22. Elena está destrozada por la pérdida de Damon pero… ¿y si hubiera una manera de hacerlo volver? ¿Y si la manera de que tu gran amor siguiera con vida fuese renunciar completamente a él? ¿Lo dejarías ir o lo retendrías a tu lado?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Come back

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings:** Delena.

**Sinopsis:** Elena está destrozada por la pérdida de Damon pero… ¿y si hubiera una manera de hacerlo volver? ¿Y si la manera de que tu gran amor siguiera con vida fuese renunciar completamente a él? ¿Lo dejarías ir o lo retendrías a tu lado?

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Post 5x22.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Capítulo 1**

_**POV Elena**_

_Ya no es solo su toque, hasta su mirada provoca estragos en mi cuerpo y la más pequeña de sus caricias me trasporta al mismísimo cielo. No puedo estar lejos de él, como supuestamente acabamos de acordar y necesito tenerlo una vez más antes de acabar definitivamente con lo nuestro._

_Correspondo al beso de Damon con la misma desesperación y me pego a su cuerpo todo lo que puedo. Es Damon quién usa la velocidad vampírica para que de golpe y porrazo estemos en su cuarto, sobre la gran cama que hemos disfrutado todo el verano._

_Aprovecho que para un instante de besarme para contemplarle y le rompo la camisa, deleitándome con la visión de su pecho desnudo. Sé que esto no está bien, que debería alejarme y aceptar que lo que siento por Damon es tóxico, pero le amo demasiado y NECESITO esta última noche con él._

Dejo de escribir cuando una lágrima cae sobre la página del diario y emborrona parte de la tinta. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí entonces que realmente esa sería mi última vez con Damon? Hubiera actuado de forma tan distinta de haberlo sabido. Le hubiera dicho tantas cosas. No le hubiera dicho otras tantas.

Las lágrimas caen libremente por mis mejillas y cierro el diario para que no se estropee nada más. Sabía que escribir todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos con Damon dolería más que beber verbena, pero más me duele la perspectiva de olvidarle. Han pasado seis meses desde su muerte y la de Bonnie pero para mí el tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que vi que Damon no había conseguido volver. Mi mundo y el de Jeremy se rompieron en mil pedazos esa noche pero los de los demás no, o al menos no lo parece.

Caroline pasó un par de semanas de vacaciones con su madre, que consiguió sobrevivir milagrosamente a la explosión del Grill, y después volvió a la universidad. En verano vino con nosotros y se pegó a mí casi durante las 24 horas del día repitiendo sin parar que ya había pasado el luto y que debía superarlo, junto a un montón de cosas más que no escuché. Volvió de nuevo a la universidad reprochándome que estaba tirando mi vida a la basura cuando me negué a ir con ella.

Enzo aparece y desaparece de vez en cuando, sin que ninguno de nosotros sepamos por donde anda. Solo hay una constante en su comportamiento, cuando decide aparecer siempre es aquí, en el piso de Atlanta que hemos hecho nuestro cuartel general al no poder volver a Mystic Falls. A veces hablamos y otras veces se toma un par de vasos de Bourbon y se va.

Ric aún tiene algún que otro problema para adaptarse a su nueva condición de vampiro prácticamente Original, cortesía de Esther. Y aún así es el único que nos sigue apoyando a Jer y a mí. Sigue pretendiendo cuidar de nosotros, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Creo que es la única razón por la que aún no he apagado mi humanidad.

En cuanto a Stefan… escucho la puerta de la entrada anunciando que ha vuelto y poco después su voz me llama. Escondo mi diario y voy a reunirme con él al salón.

- Hola. – le saludo tras los pocos segundos que me cuesta llegar hasta ahí.  
- Hola. – responde con ese tono ligeramente triste del que no ha podido librarse tras la muerte de su hermano.

Siento el examen de sus ojos pero no dice nada. Él, a diferencia de Caroline, se ha acostumbrado a mi nueva forma de vestir. Una semana después de que mi mundo se desmoronara le pedí el favor a Jer, el único que me entiende. Mi hermano fue por mí a la mansión Salvatore y me trajo la ropa de Damon. He estado usando sus camisas y camisetas desde entonces, como si fueran las mías propias. Al principio lo hacía porque conservaban su olor y era una forma de sentirlo cerca, ahora es porque esa ropa es todo lo que me queda de él y me niego a deshacerme de ella. Ahora llevo unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de Damon del mismo color que me cubre parte de los muslos al caer, con las mangas remangadas para que me valga.

- Elena. – me llama Stefan y vuelvo a la realidad justo a tiempo de atrapar la bolsa de sangre que me ha lanzado.

Ayer nos quedamos sin sangre, en teoría es mi trabajo reponerla pero se me ha olvidado. Otra vez.

- Gracias. – le sonrío mecánicamente, lo máximo que puedo dar, y me siento en el sofá para tomarme la sangre sin ganas.

Al poco Stefan se sienta a mi lado en silencio y pone la televisión para matar el tiempo y que pase un día más. Un día más sin él. De vez en cuando miró a la pantalla donde echan alguna película o una serie, no lo sé muy bien, y me pregunto cómo serían las cosas si Damon y yo hubiéramos podido compartir un momento así. Un momento en el que Damon y Stefan ya no estuvieran peleados, donde Stefan no me mirase con tristeza, donde todo fuese bien. A veces, cuando imagino estas cosas me parece sentir a Damon a mi lado, entre Stefan y yo justo como lo veo en mi mente.

Las cosas entre Stefan y yo no van tan bien como parecen. Ya no hablamos como antes. Al principio sí lo hacíamos y casi siempre era sobre Damon, recordándolo, apoyándonos en nuestra pérdida. Pero Stefan perdió completamente las esperanzas hace unas semanas y nuestra conexión se rompió. Él quiere salir adelante y no entiende que para mí eso ya no es posible. Mi futuro murió cuando Damon no cumplió su promesa de volver a mí y me parece muy bien que Stefan quiera pasar página, lo que no me gusta tanto es que intente obligarme a que haga lo mismo.

- Voy a salir. – suspira Stefan poniéndose en pie. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?  
- No. – contesto simplemente con un monosílabo que vale para sus dos preguntas.  
- ¿Seguro? Podemos venir aquí si no quieres quedarte sola. – lo intenta de nuevo, reticente a esa idea.  
- Ric me dijo que se pasaría. - le digo sabiendo que Ric me cubrirá.  
- Vale. – cede y coge su chaqueta antes de ir hacia la puerta.  
- Stefan. – lo llamo, girándome y pasando un brazo por encima del sillón antes de que la haya alcanzado. – Pásalo bien con Caroline.  
- Gracias. – dice, con una sonrisa y leve brillo animando sus ojos verdes.

Un rato después, cuando ya he recogido todo y estoy preparada para irme a la cama, vestida con mi pijama que consiste en unos bóxers y una de sus camisetas, llaman a la puerta. Sé que no es Ric porque tiene llaves y también sé que el que llama no las necesita pero es su manera de avisarme de que está aquí para que salga a beber con él.

Enzo no necesita invitación y me quita la botella de Bourbon que he cogido antes de abrirle. Directamente coge los vasos, echa un poco de hielo en ellos y después sirve el delicioso líquido ambarino. Coge uno y empieza a bebérselo de pie, apoyado contra una de las encimeras. Tomo el otro e imito su postura.

- ¿Sabes de donde vengo? – pregunta Enzo de repente.  
- No. – niego bebiendo parte de mi bourbon.  
- Del paraíso: fiestas, chicas, alcohol, diversión… Y durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí no pude quitarme de encima la sensación de que a Damon le habría encantado.  
- Seguramente, aunque pasaría de las chicas. – no puedo resistirme a darle ese pequeño recordatorio, aunque a juzgar por cómo me mira Enzo lo sabe muy bien.  
- Solo le importabas tú, si permanecía en ese maldito pueblo era por ti. La única vez que estuve a punto de llevármelo fue cuando tu gemela malvada le destrozó el corazón. – dice, apurando hasta el fondo el contenido de su vaso.

Esa información es nueva para mí, como la mayoría de lo que pasó cuando estuve ausente de mi propio cuerpo. Algunas cosas las averigüé al poco de despertar, pero otras solo las he descubierto ahora y por lo que parece aún hay algunas que ignoro.

- Pero entonces Wes le inyectó el virus destripador y nos fastidió los planes. Es difícil viajar con alguien que no puede resistirse al impulso de devorarte, y no de la forma buena. – deja el vaso algo bruscamente sobre la encimera y se da la vuelta para marcharse.  
- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – le pregunto, tratando desesperadamente de retenerlo.  
- No sé. – se encoge de hombros sin girarse. ¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Acaso se siente culpable? Porque sí que tiene cosas por las que sentirse así pero con Enzo nunca se sabe. Su mente es totalmente impenetrable y es el único que conoce sus motivos. – Como te he dicho, estaba pensando en ello y eras la única a la que me imaginé contándoselo. Nos vemos, Elena. – se marcha haciendo un gesto con la mano y me deja sola en el apartamento.

La conversación con Enzo trae a mi mente más recuerdos de Damon y relleno el vaso casi hasta el borde, tomando un sorbo antes de ir a acurrucarme al salón. Pierdo la cuenta del tiempo que paso en esa postura, bebiéndome lentamente el bourbon hasta que me sobresalta el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe de par en par.

- Ups. – dice Ric desde el umbral, contemplando la puerta que por suerte no parece haberse roto demasiado. Su mirada viaja hasta encontrarse con la mía y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. – Lo tenemos, lo hemos encontrado. – es todo lo que le da tiempo a decirme en lo que tardo en ir a mi habitación, cambiarme de ropa y plantarme delante de él con el brazo estirado. – Lo que suponía, vamos. – incluso ríe mientras coge mi brazo para guiarme hasta su coche donde Jeremy nos está esperando, igual de emocionado que Ric.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**_POV Elena_**

_¿De verdad cree que puede dejarme atrás? A juzgar por la cara que pone al verme sí que lo creía._

_- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Conduce! – le grito para que reaccione aunque me gusta la cara que tiene justo ahora, pocas veces he visto a Damon tan alucinado._

_Al fin acepta mi decisión y enciende el motor del coche._

_Juntos, así es como debemos estar, lo que tanto me ha costado entender. Damon acelera cuando empezamos a sentir los efectos de nuestras muertes al adentrarnos en Mystic Falls. El Grill aparece al fondo y el miedo me golpea con fuerza, si esto no sale bien…_

_- Damon. – le llamo queriendo decirle todo lo que siento por él, incluso todo aquello para lo que no tengo palabras. Merece saber que es la persona más importante de mi vida y lo mucho que ha puesto mi mundo patas arribas._  
_- Lo sé. – me interrumpe él, dedicándome su preciosa sonrisa y tomando mi mano sobre el cambio de marchas._

- Hemos llegado. – anuncia Ric.

Al levantar la cabeza del diario me doy cuenta de que lo dice solo por mí. Ha aparcado sin que me dé cuenta. Mi puerta se abre y mi hermano me sonríe ilusionado. Sus ojos castaños me apremian y no puedo evitar que un poco de optimismo se filtre entre mis barreras.

Cierro mi diario y lo guardo en la guantera junto al bolígrafo, cambio de idea en el último momento y acabo dejando solo el bolígrafo ahí. Ese diario es mi última conexión con Damon y en cierta forma me da fuerzas sentirlo cerca. Me lo guardo en la espalda, sujeto por la cintura de los vaqueros y dejo que lo cubra la camisa.

Jeremy me pasa el brazo por los hombros en cuanto salgo del coche. Con la otra mano lleva el grimorio de Bonnie pegado al cuerpo. Ese grimorio nos ha dado la forma de recuperar lo que hemos perdido y recuperar nuestras vidas.

- Dejadme ir primero. – dice Ric, fiel al rol de padre protector que ha asumido con nosotros. Es el más fuerte y rápido de nosotros, dejamos que haga de explorador mientras nos reconfortamos en silencio. – Despejado. – anuncia asomando la cabeza desde dentro de la amplia casa perdida en medio del campo en la que se esconden Liv y Luke. Ric esboza una mueca tan parecida a la media sonrisa de Damon que se me hace insoportable mirarle.

Bajo la mirada hasta mis pies y echo a andar mecánicamente. No necesitamos palabras ni gestos para saber que no debemos hacer ningún ruido. Nos movemos sincronizadamente hasta llegar a las habitaciones de los hermanos. Ric me hace una seña y se dirige hacia la izquierda. Me muevo automáticamente hacia la derecha y Jeremy se queda atrás para cubrir al que lo necesite.

Me dejo llevar por mis instintos y en apenas segundos tengo dominada a Liv.

- No muevas un solo músculo si no quieres despedirte de tu hermanito para siempre. – la amenazo y su rostro se crispa por la rabia aunque obedece.

Poco después estamos los cinco en el salón de la casa. Liv y Luke no están muy por la labor de ayudarnos pero los convencemos tras haberles prometido que los dejaríamos en paz para siempre si colaboran, además de unas sutiles amenazas de Ric.

- Estáis locos. – niega Luke cuando terminamos de explicarles lo que queremos.  
- Y vosotros estáis en deuda con nosotros. – replica Jeremy.

Lo tengo detrás por lo que no puedo ver su expresión pero no hace falta. Él confiaba en ellos y al final ellos fueron los culpables de que perdiera lo que más quería, igual que me pasó a mí.

- ¿En deuda? – pregunta Luke como si fuera la mayor locura del mundo.  
- No volvieron por vuestra culpa, por eso vais a ayudarnos. – sentencio.  
- O no sabéis la que os espera… - amenaza Ric, cruzado de brazos a mi lado.

Jeremy nos adelanta para mostrarles el grimorio.

- Este es el hechizo y hemos traído todo lo que necesita. Solo tenéis que hacerlo, ¿fácil, no? – dice mi hermanito.

Ambos se inclinan sobre el libro y lo estudian atentamente. Después se miran el uno al otro y vuelven a mirar al libro.

- Estáis locos. – repite Luke en un susurro.  
- ¿Nos vais a ayudar por las buenas o por las malas? – pregunto impaciente.  
- Que remedio. – suspiran ambos, mirándose de nuevo.

"¡Genial!", salto internamente mirando a Ric. Él me sonríe cálidamente y me aprieta el brazo para darme apoyo a pesar de lo que todo esto implica que perderá la oportunidad que Damon le regaló al morir. Tiene un corazón de oro.

Jeremy sale a buscar las cosas al coche y entre todos empezamos los preparativos para el hechizo que cambiará totalmente nuestras vidas.

* * *

**_POV Damon_**

Solo tengo ojos para Elena a pesar de que estamos lo más lejos que hemos estado nunca el uno del otro. Ni siquiera cuando no nos conocíamos estábamos tan separados, ahí al menos existíamos en el mismo plano. La luz blanca que nos sacó a Bonnie y a mí del Otro Lado antes de que destruyera por completo nos llevó a este lugar, otro plano separado por muchos del que habitan los seres vivos en la Tierra.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde mi muerte, aquí no hay forma de llevar la cuenta, solo sé que, sea cuanto sea, no ha sido el suficiente para Elena. Su nueva costumbre de usar mi ropa me hizo sonreír al principio, ahora solo hace que me duela el alma, lo único que queda de mí, cada vez que la miro. Me gusta que Elena se acuerde de mí, es la demostración de lo mucho que me quiere. "Quería", me recuerdo mentalmente a mí mismo, esperando que decirlo por millonésima vez me haga aceptarlo.

La echo tanto de menos que no puedo evitar seguirla desde esta dichosa otra dimensión perdida entre un sinfín más de dimensiones. Desde que aparecimos aquí y la abuela de la bruja nos informó de que era nuestra nueva casa, he espiado regularmente la vida de Elena. La he visto llorar mientras escribe en su diario, intentar consolarse con Ric y el pequeño Gilbert, pasando tiempo con mi hermano, incluso bebiendo con Enzo. Lo malo es que desde aquí solo los veo, no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dicen porque estamos demasiado lejos. No sé que están tramando…

No soy idiota, que Elena, Ric y Jeremy hayan ido directos a reunirse con los gemelos maravilla no es buena señal. Una vez más me desespera tener que permanecer sordo a lo que pasa, especialmente cuando un escalofrío me recorre la espalda con solo ver a ese par cerca de mi chica. "Ex-chica", me grita mi subconsciente sin que mi corazón lo acepte.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto sin apartar los ojos de ellos.  
- ¿Aún con esa mala costumbre de espiar? ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que no puedes volver?

Ah sí, se me olvidaba que este sitio está plagadito de brujas a las que no les caigo muy bien, incluyendo a la pesada de la abuela de Bonnie. Que me salvase por casualidad porque Bonnie me diera la mano tampoco la ha hecho a ella demasiado popular, se ha convertido en la bruja que trajo un vampiro a su santuario. Como si yo quisiera estar aquí.

En el mundo real los brujos han llenado el suelo de símbolos y han dibujado un círculo con velas.

- ¡No! – le grito inútilmente a Elena cuando avanza decididamente hasta el centro del dichoso círculo. - ¡No la dejes Ric! – mi amigo lo observa todo con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Jeremy. El chico tampoco tiene buen aspecto y al observarle me doy cuenta de que realmente Ric le está sujetando.

¿Por qué tienen que ser tan cabezotas? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarlo estar y seguir adelante? Estoy muerto y no voy a volver, tenemos que asumirlo todos. Liv se coloca detrás de Elena y Luke frente a ella sujetando un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo que no me cuesta reconocer.

- ¿Qué hechizo están haciendo? – me giro completamente para encarar a Bonnie.  
- No podemos saberlo, Damon. – me contesta con voz apagada.

Ella lleva la separación tan bien como yo y es lo más parecido a un apoyo que tengo.

- Venga ya, si alguien puede saberlo son las Bennett. ¡Es vuestro grimorio! – señalo, mirando por encima de mi hombro. No sé qué están haciendo los gemelos maravilla pero empieza a haber humo, dificultándome un poco la visión.  
- ¿Y qué? Ya no son nuestros asuntos. – Sheila, la abuela de Bonnie y su sombra en esta dimensión, es quién me responde.

La ignoro con un bufido y miro a Bonnie.

- Hay muchos hechizos. – duda ella casi al instante. ¡Sí! Sabía que ella me ayudaría.  
- Inténtalo. – le pido, dándome la vuelta de nuevo para ver a Elena. No quiero suplicar, Damon Salvatore no suplica, no pienso suplicar.  
- Déjalo Bonnie. – ordena su abuela y ahí sé que he ganado.

Al poco noto su presencia a mi lado y son dos los pares de ojos que espían sin que nadie lo sepa.

- Es un hechizo complicado. – es todo lo que dice.  
- ¿En serio Sherlock?

En la habitación, el humo se ha espesado y expandido, dificultándonos ver lo que pasa.

- Es un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo. – contesta la seca voz de Sheila.  
- ¿Eso se puede hacer? – me niego a apartar los ojos de la cada vez más difusa figura de Elena.  
- Sí pero es difícil de hacer y más difícil aún de controlar.

¿Viajar en el tiempo? Mi muerto corazón se acelera ante el rumbo que toman mis pensamientos.

- ¿Es peligroso, abuela? – pregunta Bonnie.  
- Mucho, desde luego no es nada con lo que jugar. – responde ella.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Elena? – musito dejándome caer de rodillas, con la vista clavada donde creo que está Elena porque ya no puedo verla. Todo lo que veo es el gris del humo que se hace más oscuro por culpa de algo moviéndose en su interior antes de que todo se desvanezca de pronto.

* * *

**_POV Elena_**

Mi viaje termina cuando me golpeo bruscamente contra el suelo a modo de aterrizaje. La oscuridad me impide saber donde estoy pero mis sentidos me gritan que es un lugar conocido. Aún estoy aturdida por culpa del viaje y del hechizo, así que me siento y me obligo a centrarme.

Cierro los ojos, que no me sirven de nada en la oscuridad y recuerdo las palabras de los mellizos.

- No podemos garantizarte dónde vas a acabar, es el propio hechizo el que elige el momento adecuado al que llevarte. – dijo Liv.  
- Y el proceso es irreversible. Si te mandamos atrás ya no podrás volver, tendrás que seguir adelante desde ahí. – matizó su hermano sin que eso me detuviera.  
- Todo lo que haya pasado desde entonces habrá desaparecido, serás la única que sepa sobre este futuro. Ten en cuenta que puedes acabar llevándonos hasta otro peor. – continua su hermana.  
- Lo pillo, lo pillo, haced el hechizo. – ordeno sin dejar que sus estúpidas pegas me acobarden.

El revelador sonido que llega hasta mis oídos me hace ponerme en pie de un salto.

¡Ya sé donde y cuando estoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_**POV Elena**_

Katherine mira a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos cuando enciendo la luz de la habitación en la que estamos.

- ¿Elena? – pregunta con mucha dificultad. El laborioso sonido de su respiración se entremezcla con el de las máquinas delatando su mal estado. No sé exactamente en que punto de su deterioro está pero es evidente que el final se acerca. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

No me dejo engañar por sus palabras y al fijarme descubro el taimado brillo de sus ojos.

- ¿Elena? – pregunta Stefan, apareciendo de repente en la habitación. – Juraría que te he visto abajo hace un momento… y esa ropa… - musita para sí mismo y recuerdo otra más de las explicaciones de los mellizos.

_- Tu yo del pasado desaparecerá en cuanto aparezcas. Es un mecanismo de seguridad para evitar las paradojas._

Por suerte Stefan no le da más importancia a que un momento antes estuviese en un lado y al siguiente en otro completamente distinto, o a que de repente lleve puesta una camisa de su hermano. Se acerca protectoramente a Katherine e intento no escuchar lo que le dice. Después me mira y me dedica una sonrisa cansada.

- ¿Todo bien? – asiento ante su pregunta. – Estaré abajo por si necesitáis cualquier cosa. Todos lo estaremos. – me atraviesa con la mirada cuando dice eso, sin duda notando el brusco acelerón que da mi corazón ante lo que implican sus palabras. Damon está en el salón, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Cuando Stefan al fin se marcha no cometo el error de la primera vez y me mantengo alejada de la cama en la que Katherine está postrada.

- Olvídalo. Lo que estás pensando es mejor que lo olvides. – le digo, enfrentándome a su sorprendida mirada. – No va a pasar.  
- ¿El qué? – pregunta débilmente, intentando fingir inocencia.  
- Lo que tú y yo sabemos. Eso que hacen los viajeros. – susurro lo más quedamente que puedo, tratando de evitar que nos descubran los varios pares de oídos vampíricos que hay en la planta de abajo. – Créeme Katherine, estás mejor así.  
- ¿Así? ¿Cómo voy a estar mejor así? Me muero. – explica enfadada.  
- Morirás de todas formas, al menos así encontrarás la paz, que ya es más de lo que te mereces.  
- ¿Qué me importa a mí la paz? – pregunta mientras lucha inútilmente por levantarse de la cama.  
- A ti nada pero seguro que a Nadia le permite seguir con su vida en vez de morir en vano por tu culpa.  
- Nadia… - se le dulcifica el rostro al pronunciar el nombre de su hija y entonces ocurre.

La máquina a la que está conectada se vuelve loca de repente y Katherine se apaga cuando su maltrecho cuerpo exhala su último suspiro.

El silencio inunda la mansión por unos segundos hasta que escucho revuelo abajo y un inconfundible grito de Bonnie que no puede significar otra cosa excepto que Katherine acaba de pasar al Otro Lado a través de ella.

Me tomo un valioso descanso para aceptar que con el simple hecho de no acercarme a la cama ya he cambiado los futuros de todos. Ahora me queda la peor parte, volver a ver a Damon sabiendo que si no hago algo lo perderé para siempre. Y gracias a las largas conversaciones que tuve con Stefan en las noches siguientes a la tragedia sé exactamente lo que tengo que decirle para salvarle la vida.

* * *

_**POV Damon**_

Una vez que Bonnie nos confirma que Katherine ha dejado de atormentarnos los nervios me golpean con fuerza. Mi hermano, el único que puede entender por lo que estoy pasando, me ha hecho ver que me estoy portando como un idiota con Elena. Hablando con él incluso parecía fácil arreglar las cosas, ella me quiere y yo la quiero, pero ahora no sé.

Dejo a la chupipanda celebrando en el salón y subo al piso de arriba dejándome guiar por mi instinto. Encuentro a Elena en nuestra habitación, de espaldas a la puerta con una mano apoyada en uno de los postes de la cama.

- Elena… - su nombre escapa de mis traicioneros labios, haciéndole notar que estoy aquí.

Se gira con rapidez y alcanzo a distinguir como se frota los ojos. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por Katherine? Eso lo dudo. ¿Será por mí?

- Estás aquí. – dice, echándoseme encima antes de que pueda preguntar.

Me abraza con fuerza y su olor inunda mis sentidos. Mi cuerpo se relaja instintivamente contra el de ella y desaparece el vacío que me absorbió anoche cuando impulsivamente decidí romper con ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado, acariciando el suave cabello que cae por su espalda al devolverle el abrazo.  
- Ahora sí. – contesta y sonrío como un tonto, besando después suavemente su frente.

La noto tensarse ante ese contacto y rompe el abrazo para apartarse, poniendo varios pasos de distancia entre nosotros.

- Tenemos que hablar, Damon. – dice seria cuando la llamo, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.  
- Lo sé, anoche… - me adelanto para disculparme. La chispa de dolor que recorre sus ojos hace que me avergüence aún más de mí mismo porque sé que soy el único culpable de ello. – me dejé llevar y fui un idiota. Elena, tú eres…  
- No lo digas. – me interrumpe. – Por favor Damon, no digas que soy tu luz.

Enmudezco de golpe porque precisamente eso es lo que iba a decirle. ¿Cómo ha podido adivinarlo?

- Sé que has estado torturando a Katherine mientras se moría. – enarco una ceja como respuesta a su sorprendente declaración, ¿qué importa eso? – Contéstame a una cosa Damon, ¿así es como va a ser siempre que nos peleemos?  
- ¿Así cómo? Porque sé una manera mejor de hacer las paces. – sonrío desviando ligeramente la mirada hasta la cama tras ella, dejándome llevar por mis fantasías.  
- Alguien inocente pagando los platos rotos.  
- Katherine no es lo que se dice precisamente inocente. – bufo sin poder creerme lo que acaba de decir.  
- No, no lo era pero aún así no merecía pagar tu rabia porque hubiésemos roto. ¡Siempre es así contigo! – me grita sin dejarme hablar.  
- Nunca te he ocultado lo que soy.  
- Tal vez, y tal vez me haya cansado de defender las acciones del monstruo. – eso no son palabras, se trata de un cuchillo afilado que se clava de lleno en el centro de mi corazón. – No quiero vivir preocupándome por la próxima persona con la que pagarás cualquier discusión o simplemente que tengas un mal día. Anoche llevabas razón Damon, tengo que pensar en lo mejor para mí y tú no lo eres. Hemos terminado.

La hoja del cuchillo se pone al rojo vivo y gira sin piedad con cada palabra que sale de la boca de Elena, desgarrándome por dentro. Me las apaño para deshacerme de ese cuchillo imaginario y me acerco a ella.

- No lo hagas más difícil, Damon. – susurra abrazándose a sí misma y con lo que parecen lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.  
- Contéstame tú ahora a una cosa, Elena. ¿Si tan monstruoso soy… - ironizo la dichosa palabrita. – por qué llevas una camisa como la mía?

Elena enrojece y abre la boca sin que ninguna palabra salga de ella. Aprovecho el momento para marcharme antes de que encuentre la voz. Ya volveremos a hablar cuando las cosas estén más calmadas.

* * *

_**POV Elena**_

¿Por qué me resulta tan difícil mentirle a Damon? Si hubiera sido más convincente Damon ya estaría lejos de aquí y a salvo, en vez de estar por ahí enterrando el cuerpo de Katherine. Lo único positivo de la noche fue que tuve más suerte con Nadia y ella sí que abandonó el pueblo tras la muerte de su madre.

Estoy cansada porque apenas he dormido pensando cómo resolver mi problema con Damon. Ni siquiera el Bourbon me ayuda y eso es signo de problemas graves, hasta que Enzo irrumpe en la mansión. Por la cara que pone no soy quién esperaba ver pero él es justo quién yo necesito.

- Volveré luego. – dice con una mueca, sin molestarse en disculparse o en preguntar por quién sé que está buscando, Damon.  
- No, espera. – dejo el vaso sobre el aparador y corro tras él. – Tienes que hacerme un favor. – le pido desesperada.

Él alza una ceja en un gesto que me recuerda a Damon y suelta una risa sarcástica.

- Tienes que llevarte a Damon de aquí. – le suelto y eso llama su atención.  
- Empieza a hablar. – responde cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Se apoya contra el maletero de un coche que no me suena haber visto nunca y éste se hunde un poco, delatando que lleva un bulto dentro.

- ¿A quién llevas ahí? – le pregunto suspicaz. Damon nunca me contó más de lo necesario sobre este tema pero tengo una corazonada, una muy mala.  
- Eso solo es asunto de tu novio y mío. – contesta el vampiro con ese acento que he llegado a asociar con whisky y charlas de madrugada.  
- Es Aaron Whitemore, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera disimula, sonríe diabólicamente y me guiña el ojo como si fuese una más en su equipo.

- Suéltale. – le amenazo sacando los colmillos.  
- Oblígame. – replica él haciendo lo mismo e irguiéndose completamente.  
- Tengo una idea mejor, hagamos un trato. – propongo conteniendo el entusiasmo, creo que ya lo tengo.  
- Te escucho. – contesta relajándose aparentemente y volviendo a apoyarse contra el coche.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_**POV Damon**_

Stefan me abre la puerta con mala cara antes incluso de que haya puesto un pie en el porche. No dejo que eso me afecte y me acerco silbando tranquilamente.

- En serio Stefan, deberías dejar de poner esa cara o nunca te librarás de las arrugas. – le recomiendo tratando de no pasarme mucho, después de todo se había acercado bastante a Katherine y la acaba de perder. Tampoco hay necesidad de ser cruel.  
- Pensé que ibas a terminar con esto Damon. – me saluda en tono cansado, no tiene buen aspecto y eso me preocupa aunque no esté dispuesto a reconocerlo. – Tu amigo lleva un rato esperándote.

¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo? Por desgracia a mi ya no me quedan amigos. Me desplazo rápidamente al salón y encuentro a Enzo cómodamente sentado disfrutando de una copa de mi mejor bourbon.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto poniéndome a la defensiva. Las cosas no acabaron precisamente bien entre nosotros y no puedo culpar completamente a Enzo, el recuerdo de como lo abandoné ha sido una gran carga para mí desde entonces.

Enzo sonríe y apura el contenido del vaso.

- Hasta que apareces. – es todo lo que dice cuando lo suelta.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Enzo? – repito, negándome a dar un paso atrás cuando él se acerca.  
- Solo proponerte algo. Vayamos a divertirnos, lejos de aquí, como soñábamos. Tú y yo juntos, ¿qué me dices?  
- No. – respondo sin dudarlo.  
- ¿Por qué no? Este sitio es un muermo. Si al menos pudiéramos vengarnos… eso lo entendería. – dice en un tono que no termino de entender del todo. – Pero los malditos Augustine han huido como las ratas que son.  
- No me importa. – me obligo a contestar. – Ya me vengué demasiado, es hora de dejar atrás el pasado para poder tener un futuro.  
- ¿Eso quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Tu noviecita? – pregunta con sorna. – Ah no, que te ha dejado.  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – me abalanzo sobre él agarrándole del cuello de la camisa, furioso porque me recuerde mi situación actual con Elena aunque lo que ha dicho no es del todo correcto. Ella no me dejó, el mérito de esa idiotez es solo mío.  
- Ella me lo ha dicho. – contesta Enzo con esa odiosa sonrisa burlona.  
- ¿Está aquí? ¿Elena está aquí?

Le suelto y me ignoró para poder concentrarme. Lo de anoche fue muy raro y necesito hablar con ella, intentar una vez más arreglar las cosas. Su voz y la de mi hermano me llegan algo amortiguadas aunque se les entiende perfectamente.

- Elena, no sé si… - está diciendo Stefan.  
- Pero yo sí, ¿acaso no confías en mí? Cometí un error pero esas cosas pasan. No voy a seguir desperdiciando el tiempo con Damon. – las palabras de Elena me atraviesan con la fuerza de disparos, no puedo creer lo que está diciendo. ¿Dónde está la chica que no me quería dejar ir?

Olvidándome de Enzo me desplazo hasta el cuarto en el que están solo para ver como Elena ha acorralado a mi hermano. Stefan parece confundido pero conozco la seguridad que muestra la forma de moverse de Elena, eso es lo que más me duele.

- Debemos estar juntos, siempre serás tú Stefan. – continua Elena, presionando contra el cuerpo de mi hermano al más puro estilo Katherine y dándole después un beso que nos deja a mí y a él sin aliento por distintos motivos.  
- Damon, yo no… - Stefan se gira hacia mí con gesto arrepentido pero no quiero escucharle.

No dejo que termine de hablar, corro hacia la planta superior.

- Acepto, espérame fuera. – le susurro a Enzo al pasar por su lado y me encierro en mi habitación con un portazo.

Recojo mis cosas sin prestar demasiada atención y me escapo por la ventana. No quiero ver a nadie ahora, ni al traidor de mi hermano ni a la mujer que acaba de destrozarme el corazón. De mi mañana feliz no queda nada, igual que ya no me queda nada en Mystic Falls.

_**POV Elena**_

No me atrevo a salir de mi escondite hasta que pasan varias horas desde que Damon fue testigo del beso que le di a Stefan. Fue a propósito porque es la única mentira que haría a Damon poner pies en polvorosa. Ver su mayor miedo hecho realidad: que me arrepienta de mi decisión y vuelva con su hermano.

Aún así una cosa es saber lo que pasará y otra comprobarlo en vivo y en directo. Me acerco tímidamente al cuarto de Damon, con cuidado para que no me descubra pero es inútil, él ya no está aquí. Lo siento antes incluso de entrar a la vacía habitación. Las cosas de Damon no están y se me desgarra el corazón al comprender que me he salido con la mía. Es definitivo, Damon no va a volver.

Las piernas no me sostienen y me dejo caer al suelo abrumada por una sensación que conozco bien, la de haber perdido a Damon. No me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando hasta que Stefan aparece alarmado. Tampoco he hablado con él desde que me apartó tras el beso y fue tras su hermano.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Me besaste. – me reprocha en voz baja, lo que es aún peor que si me hubiera gritado. Los dos sabemos que soy la única culpable.  
- Tenía que hacerlo. – susurro entre lágrimas.

Stefan duda, lo veo en sus ojos, pero acaba acercándose y abrazándome con cuidado, se pone a consolarme.

- Se ha ido con Enzo. – me dice al poco.  
- Lo sé. – confieso y eso parece sorprenderle.

Me aparto un poco y me recompongo secándome las lágrimas con los puños.

- Siento lo del beso, pero era necesario. Tenía que hacer que se fuera. – me disculpo incapaz de mirarle a los ojos por haberle utilizado.  
- ¿Sigues enfadada? Damon estaba arrepentido, quería volver contigo.  
- Lo sé, yo también quería.  
- No entiendo nada. – arruga la frente completamente confundido. - ¿Por qué me has besado entonces? No te lo va a perdonar nunca.  
- Esa era la idea. Sé que suena raro y difícil de creer, pero Damon morirá si sigue aquí.  
- ¿Morir? – el asombro inunda sus ojos verdes. - ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?  
- Por salvarnos a todos. No podía dejar que volviera a pasar. – susurro y sé que no me cree antes incluso de que vuelva a hablar.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Espera, ¿has dicho volviera? – pregunta incrédulo.  
- Vengo del futuro Stefan, de un futuro en el que hemos perdido a Damon, a Bonnie y todo este pueblo.

Le explico todo lo que pasó con Markos y los viajeros, lo mucho que perdimos para derrotarlos y como meses después aún no nos hemos recuperado. Le cuento también como convencí a Enzo dándole algo que deseaba más que la venganza que los llevará directos al virus destripador, información sobre el paradero de Maggie, la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Fingiendo que acababa de descubrirlo y que no podía soportarlo, le dije que fue Damon quién la mató sin tener ni idea de quién era. Le convencí de que estaba harta de que Damon se comportase siempre igual y quería que pagara y ahí es donde le necesitaba a él. Una vez que Enzo dejó de cegarse con matarle aceptó mi idea más fácilmente de lo que esperaba. Damon había matado a su chica por lo que lo justo era que él perdiese a la suya, Enzo me aseguró que mantendría a Damon lejos de mí y Mystic Falls por siempre. Así él tendría su venganza y yo no volvería a verle.

Trato de ser lo más sincera que puedo con Stefan pero es difícil. Necesito demostrárselo o no me creerá de otra manera aunque tampoco podría culparle por ello. Entonces me acuerdo, sin querer traje algo que podría ser útil ahora.

- Espera un momento. – le pido poniéndome en pie de un salto y corro hasta la habitación en la que dormí anoche en busca del diario que llevaba en la parte de atrás de los vaqueros cuando llegué.

Antes de volver con Stefan me quito la camiseta y me pongo la camisa de Damon que llevaba cuando vine.

- Léete esto si no me crees. Te juro que todo lo que pone ahí es verdad. – le aseguro tirándole el diario tan pronto como entro en la habitación, sin darle tiempo a que me pregunte por el cambio de ropa.

Me siento a poca distancia y espero ansiosa a que lo lea. Anoche lo completé con los detalles de cómo volví en el tiempo, no hace falta que le explique nada.

- Esto es increíble. – murmura Stefan poco antes de terminar. – Pero parece real, tú nunca me has mentido, tiene que serlo.  
- ¿Para qué iba a inventarme algo así?  
- Joder… - se queja. – No podemos permitir que pase todo esto, Elena. – afirma devolviéndome el diario cerrado.  
- Por eso tenía que hacer que Damon se fuera. – apenada, acuno el diario que contiene mis recuerdos.  
- Pero eso no va a detener a Markos. Él nos necesita a nosotros para su plan, no a Damon. – replica confundido.  
- Para eso tenemos a Aaron y a Maxfield. – Enzo liberó a Aaron como parte de nuestro acuerdo y digamos que le pedí un "pequeño" favor.  
- ¿En serio? – arruga aún más la frente hasta el punto de ser tan cómico que suelto una risita por lo bajo.

No sé que es más difícil de creer, si lo del viaje en el tiempo o que un doctor sádico al que le gusta experimentar con vampiros nos vaya a ayudar. Una vez más espero que tener información privilegiada sobre lo que va a pasar nos ayude.

- En serio, vamos. – asiento ofreciéndole una mano.  
- Confío en ti. – me sonríe poniéndose en pie y me acompaña sin preguntar nada más.  
- Deberías llamar a Caroline y los demás, también vamos a necesitarlos. – le recomiendo.  
- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – se extraña.  
- Créeme, Caroline preferirá hablar contigo. – le sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_**POV Elena**_

Empiezo a despertar y me inunda el pánico cuando una fuerte presión por todo mi cuerpo me impide moverme. Entonces lo recuerdo y finjo seguir desmayada: la reunión con Wes y Aaron, la amenaza que suponen los viajeros para nosotros a cada día que pasa, el trato que hicimos a cambio de su ayuda, el loco plan de Wes…

Todo esto fue idea del doctor, que únicamente se prestó a colaborar cuando le amenacé con dejarle a solas con Damon durante una hora entera. Solo tuve que decirle que "mi novio" no estaba de acuerdo con eso de que colaborásemos juntos y estaba deseando que se negasen para que acabara la tregua neutral que habíamos firmado para reunirnos.

Ahora que ellos saben que Damon es el vampiro que ha estado años cazando a la familia Whitemore quieren que eso pare. Wes nos pidió que dejásemos ir a Aaron para que pudiera vivir una vida normal, ajeno a toda esta historia de vampiros, y que a él le protegiéramos de los viajeros. Por nuestra parte, Stefan y yo acordamos borrar también la memoria de Wes ya que es demasiado peligroso que lo dejemos por ahí suelto.

Hemos necesitado unos días para prepararnos: contactar con Liv y Luke para que nos ayuden con su magia, esconder mejor a Tom Avery, cambiar la verbena que bebe Wes por otra hierba de aspecto y sabor parecido que nos proporcionaron los brujos, preparar la emboscada a los viajeros, prepararnos Stefan y yo para interpretar nuestros papeles… Por eso estoy ahora atada a una mesa de operaciones en medio de una nave industrial, rodeada por un corro de viajeros, con Wes hablando con una mujer de aspecto duro. Trato de prestar atención a la conversación.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido atraparla? – le pregunta ella.  
- Tengo mis recursos cuando se trata de vampiros. – replica Wes con un tono tan prepotente que me dan ganas de levantarme y hacer que se trague sus palabras. – Es lo que querías, ¿no?  
- Los necesitamos a los dos.  
- Vendrá, la tenemos a ella.  
- Eso es cierto.

Ambos se giran hacia mí y me esfuerzo aún más por mantener los ojos cerrados y un ritmo uniforme de respiración.

- Está bien, lo confieso Sloan. Tengo curiosidad. – la voz de Wes suena más fuerte y cercana. - ¿Para qué los necesitáis? ¿De entre todos los vampiros porque precisamente estos dos?  
- Porque son especiales. – es la escueta respuesta de Sloan.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?  
- Conseguirnos un hogar. – responde ahora en tono distraído.  
- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo doctor, pero si tanto te interesa, lo que importa es la sangre.

Sin previo aviso, algo afilado corta dolorosamente la piel de mi muñeca derecha.

- Llevabas razón, funciona. – comenta en tono de admiración cuando la sustancia que Wes ha puesto en el cuchillo hace su trabajo y la herida no se cura. La sangre sigue manando, resbala y cae hacia abajo, pronto se empieza a escuchar un sonido como de chapoteo. Deben de estar recogiéndola en algo.

Sloan repite la operación con mi otra mano, haciendo un corte aún más largo. La rápida pérdida de sangre empieza a notarse, a pesar de que aún tengo varios minutos antes de que me debilite de verdad. Los vampiros dependemos de la sangre y somos sensibles a la falta de ella cuando se produce de forma tan radical.

Según el plan ahora es el momento perfecto para que Stefan aparezca. En pocos segundos obtengo mi respuesta al escuchar el ruido de los recipientes que contienen mi sangre volcándose.

- ¡Liberad a Elena! – escucho la voz de Stefan y me quedo más tranquila. Esto marcha.

No puedo verlos porque sigo con la farsa de mantener los ojos cerrados pero noto como se apartan las miradas que antes estaban fijas en mí. Siento un débil pero preciso pinchazo en el cuello y espío bajo las pestañas para comprobar que sea Wes, como planeamos.

Los mellizos desconfiaron de nosotros al principio pero como sabíamos demasiado sobre sus verdaderas intenciones acabaron creyéndonos. Les explicamos nuestro plan y prepararon un brebaje de esos suyos para ayudarnos, el mismo que Wes me está inyectando y que dejará mi cuerpo en una especie de animación suspendida, como si hubiera muerto. También se detendrá el flujo de sangre, y teniendo en cuenta que soy la última doppelganger femenina que queda, eso fastidiará los planes de los viajeros.

La misión de Stefan es evitar que consigan mi sangre y entretenerlos lo suficiente para darle a Wes la oportunidad de actuar. Los efectos no tardan en hacerse notar, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar incontrolablemente y solo las correas impiden que caiga. Poco a poco mis sentidos van desapareciendo y me sumo en la inconsciencia sin poder evitarlo. Ahora todo está en manos de otros.

Cuando despierto estoy de nuevo en terreno conocido, la habitación de Damon en la mansión Salvatore.

- Ey, despacio. – escucho que me dice Stefan y con más cuidado me incorporo lo justo para ver que está aquí, dando vueltas alrededor de la cama en la que descanso.  
- ¿Cómo ha ido? – pregunto ansiosa, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero.  
- Se lo tragaron y reclamé tu cuerpo cuando ya no les servía de nada. Estaban muuuy cabreados. – sonríe. – Se largaron todos, tenían miedo de que usase el cuchillo contra ellos. – juguetea con el puñal con el que amenazó a los viajeros, el que es capaz de matarlos cuando están en el cuerpo de otro. - Aunque es mejor que tengamos cuidado durante un tiempo.  
- ¿Wes y Aaron?  
- Los dos con la memoria borrada y rumbo a su nueva vida lejos de lo sobrenatural, Caroline se encargó. A Wes no le gustó mucho, pero no puedo decir que no se lo merezca. Está vivo, que no se queje tanto. – dice en tono furioso y apagado, seguramente recordando cómo me encontró cuando Wes me secuestró y trató de utilizarme para sus retorcidos experimentos, tal y como le había pasado a Damon 50 años atrás.  
- Genial. – cierro los ojos, aún me encuentro bastante cansada por culpa del brebaje de los brujos.  
- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Stefan y sintió la suave caricia de su pulgar por mi rostro cuando me retira un mechón de pelo.  
- Lo estaré en cuanto beba un poco de sangre. Y un Bourbon tampoco me vendría mal. – le sonrió apartándome un poco. Espero que no le haya confundido el beso que usé para alejar a Damon, no tengo fuerzas para lidiar ahora con esto.

Stefan asiente y me resulta fácil leer sus pensamientos en sus ojos. Sabe que mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Damon y lo entiende. Me acerco y me apoyo con cuidado contra su hombro.

- Tenemos esas dos cosas abajo y los demás están allí, pero pudo subírtelas aquí si quieres.  
- Quiero verlos. – respondo deslizándome hasta el lateral de la cama.

Stefan se acerca para ayudarme pero no lo necesito, las piernas me sostienen cuando las planto en el suelo y juntos bajamos a reunirnos con nuestros amigos. Solo que la cosa no fue tal y como mi mente imaginaba. Mystic Falls está a salvo y mis amigos también. Es justo lo que pretendía, ¿entonces por qué me siento tan mal? Me alegro mucho de que Bonnie vaya a seguir con nosotros pero no he podido darle más que un abrazo antes de salir corriendo del salón conteniendo las lágrimas.

Me tiro sobre la amplia cama del cuarto que fue de Damon y mío y ahogo los sollozos con la almohada para no fastidiar la fiesta que están celebrando abajo. No necesito sentirme aún peor por fastidiarle la diversión.

Recuerdo que no he cerrado la puerta cuando la escucho cerrarse despacio y en seguida la cama se hunde por un lateral.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Stefan preocupado.  
- Sí, perfectamente. – respondo queriendo que se vaya.  
- Claro, por eso estás llorando. No tienes que disimular conmigo, Elena, sé la verdad. – me recuerda, acariciándome la espalda comprensivo.

Es verdad, Stefan lo sabe. Me giro y me echo en sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

- Le echo de menos. – sollozo.  
- Yo también. – suspira Stefan pero no es el mismo caso. Son hermanos, Damon acabará perdonándole y recuperaran la relación que tenían antes de que Katherine y después yo nos entrometiéramos. Sí, estoy intentando buscar la parte positiva para no rendirme al dolor y apagar mis emociones.  
- Le he perdido para siempre, Stefan.  
- Le has salvado la vida. – me corrige suavemente en voz baja. – Y yo te estaré siempre agradecido por ello.

Sigue intentando consolarme pero los dos sabemos que estoy muy lejos de ese punto y acaba dejando que me desahogue mientras permanece a mi lado como mi mejor amigo.

_**POV Damon**_

La sangre inunda mis sentidos: su olor metálico, su conocido sabor,… La chica de la que estoy bebiendo cae inerte en mis brazos. Debo haberme pasado pero me da igual, la tiro a un lado y el cuerpo rebota contra la barra de bar en la que estoy de pie antes de caer al suelo.

Enzo y yo hemos recorrido tantos kilómetros en coche que no sé ni donde estamos. Anoche, igual que todas las noches, nos colamos en una discoteca donde no nos costó nada divertirnos. Las mujeres prácticamente se nos echan encima, no tenemos que hacer nada y a mí me viene genial para olvidar.

Me paso las noches bebiendo, bailando, follando para sacar a Elena de mi cabeza y saciándome de sangre. Cuando nos echan de la discoteca de turno nos vamos al primer bar que éste abierto y continuamos allí la fiesta. Justo lo que estamos haciendo ahora.

Enzo está cómodamente sentado con los pies sobre otra silla y una rubia en su regazo. Tiene un vaso con un poco de sangre en el fondo y la mujer heridas sangrantes en el cuello y las muñecas. Son prostitutas, gente que no le importa a nadie, igual que nosotros. Aunque el dueño del bar sí que intentó detenernos, ahora está tirado tras la barra con el cuello roto. Nada importante.

Salto de la barra, tambaleándome al aterrizar sobre mis pies y cojo la primera botella que pillo en mi camino hacia Enzo.

- ¿Quieres? – me ofrece, señalándome con el vaso vacío.

Sin esperar la respuesta coge a la mujer por un brazo y se lo lleva a los labios para hacer la herida más grande. Pone el vaso debajo y deja que se llene antes de chuparla un poco para cortar la hemorragia.

- Paso. – me apoyo contra la mesa. – Me aburro. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
- Yo lo sé, quemarlo hasta los cimientos. ¿O es que éste solo lo vais a derribar? – pregunta con sorna una voz que viene desde la entrada del bar.

Enzo y yo nos miramos y nos levantamos al unísono para enfrentarnos con el graciosillo. No esperaba quedarme paralizado y sin palabras.

- ¿Qué pasa Damon? ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma? – se burla mi mejor amigo muerto, Alaric Saltzmann, apoyado contra el marco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_**Pov Damon**_

- Ja, ja, que gracioso. – le respondo irónico tan pronto como recupero el habla.  
- Alguien tiene que serlo. – responde él.

Enzo se mantiene inmóvil a mi espalda, observando y seguramente analizando la situación con ojos militares.

- A mi ex le ha faltado tiempo para lanzarse a los brazos de mi hermano cuando lo dejamos, perdona que me queden ganas de reír.  
- Pero si te quedan para hacer el idiota.  
- Ric. – le advierto con un gruñido entre dientes, apretando los puños. No voy a dejar que una aparición, ni siquiera la de él, se meta conmigo.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – me encara Ric, moviéndose rápidamente para colocarse enfrente, dentro de mi radio de alcance, tan cerca que podría tocarle.

Y de hecho lo hago, extiendo la mano y la apoyo cuidadosamente en su hombro, encontrándolo sólido al tacto.

- Eres real. – susurro y Ric sonríe como respuesta. – Estás muerto, ¿cómo puede ser esto?  
- Tú me salvaste.  
- ¿Yo? – pregunto confundido sin entender nada. Lo recordaría si le hubiese salvado, traer a tu mejor amigo de la muerte no es el tipo de cosa que se olvida fácilmente.  
- Pregúntale a Elena si no lo crees.  
- No. – aparto con brusquedad la mano de su hombro.

Ric parece divertido por mi rotunda negativa.

- Qué fácil se lo has puesto. ¿Tanto tiempo suspirando por ella y vas a rendirte así? Me has decepcionado colega.  
- Ella quiere a Stefan. – escupo las palabras como si estuvieran impregnadas en verbena.  
- No, ella te quiere a ti pero tú estás tan cegado por los celos que no te das cuenta de que Elena. – recalca el nombre. – te ha alejado totalmente a propósito.  
- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?  
- Para salvarte la vida. En serio, pregúntaselo. O mejor, lee su diario, ahí encontrarás todas las respuestas.

Enarco una ceja, incrédulo por lo que me está diciendo.

- ¿Acaso tienes algo que perder? – me tienta.

¿Es verdad? ¿Me habrá mentido Elena? Inconscientemente doy un paso hacia delante y es la voz de Enzo la que me impide dar un segundo.

- Acordamos que nada de volver. – me mira intensamente, con todo el cuerpo en tensión.  
- Solo será un momento, tengo que comprobar una cosa.  
- No. – gruñe Enzo, dedicándome una mirada glacial que no comprendo.  
- ¿Qué más te da?  
- Le da que Elena le convenció de que te mantuviera lejos de Mystic Falls, ¿ya lo vas viendo? – interviene Ric.

De repente, y sin que Enzo ni yo podamos hacer nada para impedirlo, Ric se lanza a por mi amigo y lo empotra contra la pared más cercana, que tiembla un poco aunque aguanta en pie.

- Vas a olvidar todo lo que hablaste con Elena y el trato que hicisteis. Tus ganas de venganza también han desaparecido. Te has ido con Damon unos días pero eso es todo, la juerga se acabó. – le obliga mediante compulsión, sujetándole con fuerza por los hombros. Para rematar la jugada le rompe el cuello en cuanto asiente y el cuerpo inerte de Enzo cae al suelo. - ¿Te vienes o te quedas? – pregunta Ric señalándome.  
- Está muy feo usar compulsión en un amigo. – le regaño.  
- Créeme, ese no es amigo mío. ¿Te vienes o te quedas? – repite, encaminándose ya hacia la salida. – Cobarde. – susurra al pasar por mí lado y eso me termina de decidir. Nadie llama cobarde a Damon Salvatore.

Sigo los pasos de Ric hasta montarme en una destartalada camioneta que mi amigo dirige a Mystic Falls.

_**Pov Elena**_

Han pasado varios días desde que fingí mi muerte y convencimos a los viajeros de que no podrían resucitar a Markos. Como dijo Stefan, han desaparecido del pueblo pero como no podemos estar seguros de que se hayan ido del todo no he saludo de la mansión ni saldré en un tiempo. Estoy pensando en marcharme de Mystic Falls, ¿pero adónde ir? Ni siquiera fui capaz de hacerlo cuando Damon murió.

No he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza, me paso los días preguntándome dónde estará, que estará haciendo y con quién. Imaginarlo con otras me pone mala, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, sé cómo es Damon y rompí con él, está en su derecho de enrollarse con quién quiera.

Las imágenes conjuradas por mi cerebro duelen y salgo del sótano donde suelo refugiarme para estar sola en busca de una distracción. Me llegan los murmullos apagados de dos voces y no interrumpo a Stefan por mucho que necesite hablar con él.

La habitación de Damon es ahora la mía hasta que decida qué hacer con mi vida y allí es donde me dirijo. Quizá escribir en mi diario me despeje un poco. Mi mente vuelve a traicionarme al conjurar la imagen de Damon sobre la cama que compartimos tantas y a la vez tan pocas veces. Como si no se hubiera marchado odiándome y estuviera concentrado leyendo mi diario solo para chincharme.

Cierro los ojos y sacudo varias veces la cabeza para librarme de la ilusión que solo añade más pena al peso con el que cargo. Damon sigue allí cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos. De repente alza la cabeza y su mirada se cruza con la mía. Sus ojos azules brillan con un inmenso dolor y me doy cuenta de que no es una ilusión. Está aquí de verdad.

Me lanzo a arrebatarle el diario antes de que lea algo que no debe y él deja que me lo lleve fácilmente.

- Damon, yo… - tartamudeo intentando explicarme.

Él no dice nada, desde aquí puedo ver como todos los músculos de su cuerpo están muy tensos y no soy capaz de leer nada en su mirada. Se levanta de la cama y antes de que pueda articular palabra lo tengo encima, sus labios sobre los míos.

El beso es pura desesperación, prácticamente bebo de él disfrutando de la sensación de volver a tenerle, su sabor tan familiar, el contacto de sus manos en mis mejillas que hace que me arda la piel, todas esas sensaciones que solo Damon me provoca.

Con los ojos cerrados le pongo las manos en la nuca y le atraigo hacia mí cuando hace el intento de separarse. Ambos jadeamos cuando le permito romper el beso y Damon descansa la frente contra la mía.

- No puedo ni imaginarme. – empieza con voz grave, apenas un susurro solo para mí. – cómo sería perderte para siempre, igual que no puedo ni imaginarme como lo habrás pasado. Aún así tengo que decir que todo eso del viaje en el tiempo es una locura, no tendrías que haber arriesgado tanto por mí. Podía haber salido muy mal y yo no lo merezco. – mueve las manos acariciando mi rostro.  
- ¿Cuánto has leído?  
- Todo. – confiesa bajando aún más la voz.  
- Entonces… si lo has leído todo… sabes que no hay nada que no haría por ti porque no puedo vivir sin ti, Damon. – le digo notando como se me ponen rojas las mejillas.  
- Elena… - susurra y se lanza a besarme con fuerza.

La ropa nos estorban y solo tengo cuidado al quitarme la camisa de Damon que traje de un futuro que por suerte ya no se va a cumplir. La pasión y la necesidad nos consumen al tumbarnos desnudos en la cama y no retrasamos lo inevitable. Sin dejar de besarme Damon comprueba que estoy lista para él y se introduce en mí de un solo golpe, haciéndome gritar en su boca por la brusquedad de la embestida.

Se detiene un momento y me mira con ternura, apartándome un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- Nadie había hecho nunca algo así por mí. – confiesa y no me da tiempo a replicarle cuando ya está moviéndose de nuevo.

Me agarro con fuerza a su cuerpo, deslizando los dedos por su amplia espalda para aguantar el rápido ritmo que Damon impone a nuestros cuerpos. La intensidad de lo que siento en este momento hace que mi lado vampírico salga a la luz y me incorporo un poco para hincarle los colmillos en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro de Damon.

Damon gime fuera de control y me imita, empezando a succionar mi sangre y catapultándome a la cima del placer. Es tan intenso que apenas noto como Damon aumenta la fuerza y la velocidad hasta alcanzar su propio placer. Sudoroso y jadeante, se deja caer sobre mí y rueda para apartarse a un lado. Me giro hacia él y le abrazo con fuerza, aún sin poder creerme que le haya recuperado.

- No vuelvas a mentirme, Elena. – susurra él sin devolverme el abrazo.  
- Tenía que hacerlo. – con miedo a que se vuelva a ir, hundo la cabeza en su pecho. - ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

Damon suspira porque los dos sabemos cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Alejarte del peligro a cualquier precio. Lo entiendo, Elena, pero no vuelvas a mentirme.  
- Nunca más. – me rodea con los brazos en cuanto asiento y le siento darme un beso en los cabellos.

Descansamos tranquilamente en silencio hasta que Damon carraspea.

- En ese diario escribiste que me habías perdido para siempre, ¿no pensabas venir a buscarme si todo salía bien con los viajeros? – pregunta con un hilo de voz.  
- No. – su cuerpo se encoge por el daño que le hacen esas dos letras. – No podía arriesgarme a que te pasara algo. Prefería no tenerte a que acabarás muerto. – Enzo no hubiera dudado en hacerlo si hubiera roto el trato. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es qué le ha dejado volver?  
- ¿Entonces por qué mandaste a Ric?  
- ¿Ric? – un nudo en la garganta casi me impide a hablar.  
- Ric me dijo que me habías mentido, que te preguntara por la verdad…  
- ¿Has visto a Ric? ¿Le has visto? – interrumpo su explicación.  
- ¿Por qué pones la misma cara que Stefan? – pregunta confundido.

¿Stefan? ¿Qué pinta Stefan en esto? ¿Por eso me resultaba conocida la segunda voz? ¿Era Ric? Utilizo la velocidad vampírica para robarle a Damon ropa suficiente para poder bajar y voy a comprobarlo.

Abro la puerta con más fuerza de lo necesario y me echo en sus brazos antes de que pueda soltar el vaso del que está bebiendo.

- ¡Ric! – lo abrazo con fuerza, sin miedo a hacerle daño, para comprobar si es real. - ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto alucinada.  
- No quise decírtelo por si no salía bien. Tú tenías tu plan y yo el mío, los dos estamos aquí exactamente de la misma forma. Me colé en el hechizo en el último momento, pensé que podías necesitar un poco de ayuda. – me sonríe. - Y salió bien.  
- No sabes cómo me alegro de que estés aquí. – le devuelvo la sonrisa.  
- Yo también, colega. – dice Damon a nuestras espaldas.

Está descalzo, su cabello negro alborotado por mis manos, solo lleva unos vaqueros y sonríe a su amigo con auténtico cariño. Suelto a Ric y me acerco a él, enseguida me pasa un brazo por los hombros.

- Lo has conseguido, Elena. – dice Stefan, y no hay pena en sus ojos cuando nos mira, solo una inmensa alegría. – Estamos todos. – me sonríe y después felicita a su hermano porque hayamos arreglado las cosas.

Volver a Damon para cumplir la promesa que él me hizo es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Estamos todos y nuestro pueblo ya no está en peligro, podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos. Cualquier esfuerzo habría merecido la pena, recuperar a Damon y todos mis amigos es la mejor recompensa.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto apretándome más contra el cuerpo de Damon. Él me mira y sonríe sin decir nada.  
- Vivir. – responde Ric guiñándonos un ojo y vuelve a coger el vaso de bourbon. – Es la hora de vivir las vidas por las que tanto hemos luchado.

Todos le miramos y asentimos. Como siempre, Ric lleva razón, ahora es nuestro momento.

FIN


End file.
